


Cuddle Buddy

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: BUT soft jb soft yj and sometimes yj is the one that sets the ground rules, Fluff, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, he gets really soft for his jae, jaebum doesnt know what boundaries are, jb is okay with that as long as yj is on top of him, like dude clam down, minor smut bc the author is a baby, oh yea he starts calling him his jae way at the beginning, too many tags, youngjae is shy and jb is loving it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Jaebum is a grumpy loner.Youngjae is just trying to make some cash to survive college.-or the one where youngjae is a professional cuddler and jaebum could use a few hugs and cuddles from time to time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so I haven't written in a while but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. I hope you guys like it and as always constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so I haven't written in a while but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. I hope you guys like it and as always constructive criticism is always appreciated.

When Jaebum gets a pillow thrown at him, he sighs, loudly, and gets up to his room. He won’t let himself be subjected to this kind of abuse! He shut the door with a loud smack and everything was silent. He heard a few whispers through the paper thing walls and somehow it infuriated him even more. It’s his apartment, granted he shares it with someone else, but it’s still his place; he was the first to move in. 

“Do you think he’s mad?”

“You threw a pillow right at his head after he told us to quiet down, repeatedly, dumbass. Yes, he’s mad.” He heard Mark shuffle around the living room.

“I thought he would like the playful banter…”

“Yugyeom-ah, you really are a dumb giant!” 

“He needs to loosen up! He's grumpy and probably a loner. We were having fun, if he was annoyed he could’ve just went into his room like a normal person!” 

“You know he can hear you, right?”

He didn’t want to hear anything else, so he grabbed his guitar and his headphones and just played his music until he fell asleep. He didn’t want to think about the obvious fact that his roommate's friend just pointed out. He _is_ a loner and he _is_ a grump. He’s probably going turn into the Grinch soon. 

But it’s not like Jaebum hasn’t tried making friends, he really gave it his best but life wasn’t that kind. He’s had to make a living completely on his own; his parents didn’t want him to study biology, so it was either become a composer like his father or they abandon him. Well, he’s not a composer. So he spent his time either studying or working, there was no time for socializing. He even tried making friends with his co-workers, but he could never hang out with them when they made plans, so they got tired of waiting on him. They always thought he was rude for making up excuses every time. But it was out of his hand.

And then life brought him Mark. A roommate that Jaebum thought would solve all his problems. But he got used to being on his own for so long that it was awkward being in the same room with Mark and trying to start a conversation, and when Mark tries Jaebum answers in one word answers. 

He’s become an awkward mess and he doesn’t know how to stop it. 

 

****

“Hey have you seen my blue hat?” Mark asks the next day. 

“No,” Jaebum answers. He was getting a drink from the kitchen, he swiftly makes his way to the living room and takes a seat on the couch. He switched the TV on and waited for Mark to give up and to get out of the apartment so he can watch his show in silence. 

“Me and a few friends are going out to eat.” Jaebum knows what’s coming. Mark has done this before, many times. While Jaebum appreciates the gesture, new episodes are about to air. “Come with us, it’ll be fun! I think you’d like these guys.” 

“I’m good, thanks,” Jaebum turned the TV volume a little louder. 

But Mark isn’t having it. “Look, you’re obviously angry about yesterday. I’m sorry about what Yugyeom did…and said, I know you heard it. He was a little tipsy, and he thinks you’re mysterious,” Mark snickered but Jaebum didn’t find it funny. “He’s a kid, Jaebum.” 

“Can I be a loner in peace, please?” 

He stood in front of Jaebum, arms crossed and a stupid grin on his face. “You’re coming!” He pushed him off the couch and shoved him in his room. For such a skinny guy, he’s strong! “Get dressed fast, or we’ll be late.” He closed the door on Jaebum and he stood in his room dumbstruck. He just got manhandled.

He stood in the middle of his room, looking at his door, feeling overwhelmed. Does he really want to do this? An opportunity basically threw itself on him! But he accepted his loneliness long ago, his Netflix and his guitar were his friends and that’s all he needs. Does he want to go through the whirlpool of emotions of nervousness and anxiety of meeting new people and remembering how to act around them? He sat on his bed and debated just saying no, he’s an adult and if he doesn’t want to go then he can. If he wants to spend his free day being a couch potato and watching the newest episode of his favorite show and then reruns of old movies, then he can! 

He tapped his fingers against his knee and weighed the pros and cons; pro: he might, actually, maybe, have a nice time. Con: he would leave the house. Pro: get to actually have a conversation with people who are not mean customers that yell at him for merely existing. Con: anxiety. Pro: make friends. 

The last one is a stretch. There was a big chance that Mark has already talked to his friends about his roommate already, Yugyeom certainly knows all of Jaebum’s flaws already. And then an anxiety wave hit Jaebum before he even left his room. Mark’s friends obviously won’t like Jaebum, they will try to be nice in front of Mark, hell they might not even be that polite and Mark won’t care. He’s not responsible for him, he’s already done him a favor by inviting him, he doesn’t have to discipline his friends too.

God, he felt his body heat up and his throat getting dry. He got up from his bed and drank the glass of water by his bed. 

That’s it. He opened the door and found Mark sitting on their coffee table, attention focused on his phone. “You’re not dressed…” There was a small frown on his face, but Jaebum didn’t think too much of it.

“I’m not going,” Jaebum walked past him to the kitchen, wanting to seem casual, but he felt like fireworks were going off inside him. 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want to.”

“Bullshit.” Jaebum didn’t turn to look to see what Mark’s face looked like. Too busy feeling like a coward. “Why do you keep doing this?” he didn’t answer him. “I try really hard to be your friend, but you keep pulling away.”

“No one is forcing you!” He spun around and almost screamed. He didn’t need pity. He was fine on his own.

“I want to! You’re such a fucking asshole, you can’t even see when people actually want to be around you. You keep wallowing in your self pity, but is it doing you any good? You’re almost 25 years old and do you have one friend?” Jaebum didn’t answer, too stunned by what he was hearing. Everything Mark said is true, Jaebum pitied himself most days but he doesn’t even try to change it anymore. He’s given up. “Go in your room and change your clothes. Be out here in ten minutes!” Jaebum actually moved, and he couldn’t look Mark in the eye when he walked past him to his room. 

Maybe he was taking things too far. He sighed and started changing his clothes when he heard his phone peep. He walked to his bed to see the notification. He probably has quite a few of them since he hasn’t checked his phone for a few hours. 

One new notification: 2 for 1 sale in the Thai place down the street. 

Fuck. 

He got dressed quicker.

 

**

The ride to the restaurant was awkward, of course it’s Jaebum’s fault for being so broody but he won’t admit it.

As soon as they stepped into the restaurant, Mark’s friends went wild with cheers. He greeted them, and Jaebum stood awkwardly behind and waited. 

Although, one of them caught his eyes: long and black hair, the sweetest smile he’s ever seen on anyone, big brown eyes with a mole under, and big round cheeks that only got cuter as he smiled more and more and filled the atmosphere in amazing energy when he laughed, pouty lips that might break his heart if he ever saw him sad, and that cute nose. He’s beautiful, Jaebum physically shivered as the sound of his laughter traveled throughout his body. 

“Guys,” he was brought back to reality by Mark laying his hand on his shoulder. “This is Jaebum.” Mark’s friends sent a round of His and Hellos his way. He grabbed a seat and the nearest glass of water. He heard a snicker coming from his left but he didn’t care to look to see where it cae from. Mark started naming them one by one and then he got to _him_. The brown eyed boy, he looked back at Jaebum and he swore he could feel a heat wave travel through him, he felt lightheaded and weak. But then he smiled just as Mark said his name, “Youngjae.” 

Youngjae. There was a faint pink coloring on Youngjae’s cheeks, and Jaebum thought it was very cute. Very, _very_ cute.

He didn’t know what has gotten over him. Jaebum has never gotten this soft and mushy over anyone in a very long time, in years. But one look at this boy and Jaebum is in pieces, ready to give him the world.

“Jaebum,” it took a few tries to get Jaebum’s attention. “We’re all ready to order, are you?”

“Yea,” he took a chug of water again. And his eyes didn’t leave the table. 

“Jaebum,” someone called out his name from across the table, Jaebum thought his name was Jinyoung. “What do you do? Are you in school?” 

“Yea.” 

“Oh cool, Youngjae is too!” Jaebum’s head whipped towards the boy across from him and he saw it! Yet again! The pink shade across his cheeks. Oh, how cute! 

He nodded towards Jaebum and smiled, “Music school, second year.” His voice, oh, Jaebum couldn’t believe his ears. His voice was small, yet strong and calm and sweet. It danced around him and glided like honey. Of course! _Of course, he would be studying music!_ His speaking voice was enough to enchante Jaebum, he wondered what his singing voice would sound like.

“What year are you, Jaebum?” someone asked, he didn’t see who as his attention wouldn’t leave the boy with the honey voice.

“Fourth.” And like that, the conversation got easier, Jaebum’s heart might’ve been skipping beats every now and then, but he wanted to be here with these people with the boy across from him and making him blush with simple looks and simple questions. For the first time, in years, Jaebum wanted to be surrounded by people. He wanted to engage in their conversations and although they were loud and obnoxious, he found them endearing.

He wanted this. He wanted the level of friendship that they had. He wanted the banter between Jinyoung and Yugyeom. He wanted the friendly flirting between Mark and Jackson. He wanted the playful teasing between Mark and Youngjae. 

Oh, _Youngjae_. He wanted him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed one teeny tiny plot point. it shouldn't alter the storyline at all but i just thought it would be best. jb isnt studying music like he was in ch1 (though i went back and changed it) hes a bio student now (since the story is in his pov and idk anything about graduating music student and what they have to do, but i do know about bio students so i thought itd be best to be knowledgeable about it instead of searching and maybe getting things wrong) and his father is a famous composer who wants him to follow in his footsteps but jb loves science. everything should be the same and if it isnt i prob missed changing some things.

It has been a good morning for Jaebum. He actually ate breakfast and kept eating when Mark strolled into the kitchen, _and_ he said good morning back when Mark did. 

But he didn’t want to overstep, so he eventually got up, washed his dishes and left with the excuse of an early class. Mark might’ve invited him out with his friends, but it didn’t mean that they are friends now. Though he wants their relationship to move to that direction, he got a taste of what might be and he wants all of what life will push into his direction. He will take whatever good luck life has finally given him. 

He wants to leave the lonely life behind. But it won’t come easily, he knows that. He will have to be patient. And if Mark happens to invite him out again, he won’t say no.

**

Jaebum’s head kept bumping against the window of the bus. He’s trying to sleep before class so he won’t fall asleep in lecture. Though he woke up early and feeling energized, it has worn off since he got on this bus. Stepping on this bus made him get into his usual attitude. Sleepy, tired, pissed off for no apparent reason. 

Well, he was sleepy for a few reasons; one being that he was experiencing a rush from being around Mark’s friends. He hadn’t had this much fun in so long that he forgot how good it could feel. And two being that Youngjae has been on his mind since he left the restaurant. The boy was beautiful beyond words, and his voice still danced through the air around Jaebum. He could feel him as though he was in the room with Jaebum. He couldn’t sleep without going through a hundred different scenarios in his mind about meeting him again. Bumping into him in school, like he miraculously was in his class and Jaebum never cared to look at anyone else to notice him. Maybe Youngjae will come into his store and he will flirt with him and making him blush again. 

Or the worst thing was when he would imagine kissing Youngjae. Feeling the soft pout, kissing his neck, telling him he smells like citrus fruits and kissing him again. Running his fingers over the mole on his neck. 

_Or Youngjae kissing him_. He audibly groaned over the impossibility, the cruelty of the world, and how emotionally withered Jaebum had become. 

He fell asleep imagining scenarios that would never happen. 

It was silly, but no one was there to judge him so let his mind run free. 

And here he is now on this bus trying to get whatever sleep he could. Until he gave up from the constant shoving and kicking by the little boy behind him. 

He concentrated on the music instead, or he tried to. He didn’t know if it was really the bus that bothered him or the constant thought of a cute boy. 

He needed Youngjae to be his. Soon! And when Jaebum wanted something, he gets it by all means. 

**

He was disappointed to say the least when he realized the last class of the day had been over and none of the scenarios of last night had come to life. But he soldiered on and went on with his day. he couldn’t let one minor letdown throw his game off. He really is becoming too soft after seeing the boy once. He needs to get a grip.

He headed home to eat before his shift at the store begins. He tried to squeeze in a nap again on the bus and he succeeded, getting woken by the old man who always wakes him up when his stop is close. 

He stomped up the stairs; he’s sleepy now and he just wanted his pillow. He wants a warm bed and some rest. 

…and Youngjae’s warm lips…

He walked into his apartment and as usual, without a second glance, he walked to his room and laid on his bed for a few moments. He felt himself sink into the mattress, one which is new and he’s still getting used to how comfortable it is, and he spent a little more than he’d like to remember on it. It was soft and comfortable, and it reminded him of last night’s thoughts and what the thoughts lead to. He blushed at the memory, of how he imagined Youngjae’s face would look when he’s completely wrecked under Jaebum and begging for more, trying to breathe normally when Jaebum falls on top of him, burying his face in the crook of Youngjae’s shoulders and Jaebum thought about how he would smell of sweat, kissing his jaw and tasting his salty tears, whispering that he loves him. He thought of how he would be shaking from all that they’d done, from the thought of what he did to his sweet and beautiful boy, from the thought that he’s all his. He buried his head deeper into the mattress. He’s completely weak.

And then he was rescued by his alarm, signaling that he needs to leave for his shift. 

Jaebum groaned and got up, grabbed his uniform and headed for the bathroom to wash his face. Maybe he can grab a fruit on his way out. But he heard Mark laughing and in the corner of his eyes he sees the red head in the kitchen. He’s about to nod at Mark when he sees someone else with him, someone he’s been dreaming about, someone he just recalled having touched himself to. His eyes can’t look away from him; he’s smiling at him beautifully. Maybe any other time, Jaebum would’ve thrown all his insecurities out and did his best to be polite to Youngjae and actually smile back, but not this moment. Not after the thoughts he was having, so he ran to the bathroom. 

How is this one boy able to play with Jaebum’s mind like this, so easily?! He’s incredibly weak for him. Jaebum has had crushes, he’s even been in love before, but nothing has ever felt like this. Nothing has ever made him feel what this boy makes him feel under his gaze. He wants to please, god, he wants to please him so much. Just to see that beautiful face completely wrecked. He wants him on his knees, wants to be on his knees for him. This is all so unlike Jaebum.

He doesn’t even know this fucking guy and he’s already so deep inside Jaebum’s mind. 

He’s fucked. 

He washes his face, and in order to get his thoughts off Youngjae he starts thinking of how he’s gonna get fired if he doesn’t leave now. He thinks about opening the door quietly and leaving without a sound, but it’s silly.

So he takes a deep breath and opens the door, but he didn’t see anyone in the kitchen, so he releases a breath of relief. And it’s gone when he hears Mark’s laughs and Youngjae saying how he’s going to kill him and all that he loves. Jaebum figures they’re playing video games in Mark’s room. So he leaves and he makes it on time, miraculously.

The convenience store was the same as everyday; quiet and impossibly boring. Jaebum sat with his eyes on the TV but he wasn’t really paying attention. Too busy trying to think of how he will present the research project to his professor. If he likes this project, then he will be set for graduation. He sat there thinking of all the ways this project can be finalized, he needs to be careful as this will have his name stamped on it. It will be his and he needs to make a good impression on the board he will present it to.

His attention was broken by the bell ringing, signaling someone entering the store. He saw someone hanging by the fridges, grabbing drinks and snacks. Must be a fun night! The last time he was at a party must’ve been over 3 years ago. He needed to get his act together, so he cut all ties off from friends and he focused on school and having two jobs. He was completely on his own, no help from his parents at all. His mother called from time to time, even his father did, but he never answered. Maybe they felt bad about what they did, but it was too late now. He’s on his way to becoming an amazing scientist. He’ll show them! He’ll show them that he doesn’t need to follow in the family's traditions to be successful. He just needs a few more months. He will go back and they will go back to how they were.

They have to.

“Hi,” a sweet voice broke his thoughts and Jaebum saw the cutest little smile. 

“Hi,” the smile that came was involuntary, but Jaebum wouldn’t fight it anyway. “Is this all?” he nodded, with that pink blush over his cheeks. God, if Jaebum could, he would jump over the counter and kiss all over that blush. The cute spread that covered Youngjae’s cheeks, nose and even the tip of his ears! 

“Yes,” that small voice, so much like the way he spoke yesterday. So small and shy. 

When Jaebum was done scanning everything he told him the total and Youngjae got his wallet out. “Having a party?” 

“Oh! Um, no. Mark eats a lot of snacks when we play COD.” His laughter, by far the sweetest Jaebum’s ever heard. It opened up new airways in his chest, making him breathe clearer than ever.

“The drinks are yours, then?” 

“I might let Mark have one or two.” Jaebum raised an eyebrow when Youngjae smirked. Youngjae had about 2 packs, there was no way he could drink even half of it on his own. “Wouldn’t expect that from me huh?” 

“Uhh…” No, he didn’t expect that from the cute boy who looked like he’s never touched alcohol in his life, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“I’ll see you tonight,” the smirk didn’t leave those pouty lips. Where is the shy boy from the beginning of this interaction? How is he smirking and flirting now? 

Youngjae might’ve left the store, but he’s still running around in Jaebum’s mind in scenarios that will never happen. Again. 

**

When Jaebum stepped foot in his apartment, it was dark and quiet. They must’ve fell asleep. He sighed, made his way to the kitchen to heat up some frozen food he got from work and looked at the mess that has become his apartment. He had to hold back the disgust, reminding himself that Mark will clean up in the morning like he always does. 

Jaebum, being only human, couldn’t help but wonder where Youngjae was. So when the microwave buzzed, he cursed his luck and reminded himself he would be a creep if he went to look for him. So he sighed and took his food to his room where he changed his clothes and got into his more comfortable ones. He turned his laptop on and started his favorite show while he ate. His thoughts far away from a cute sleeping boy. 

When he finished the show and his food, Jaebum gathered his dishes and headed to the kitchen to wash them. And that’s when he saw Youngjae, cutely stumbling on his feet in search for the bathroom. Wearing nothing but boxers and an oversized pink shirt that fell off his shoulders a tiny bit. His hair was messy and he was barely opening his eyes. He looked incredibly soft and Jaebum just wanted to kiss him silly, he also looked drunk and about to fall down. So he ran to the rescue; holding him up until they reached the bathroom. “Jaebummie,” Youngjae turned his head and slurred, so very close to Jaebum’s neck that his breath tickled his neck; warm and soft.

Jaebum’s insides were on fire for two reasons: Youngjae being that close to him, his breathing softly hitting his neck, smelling of green apples and Youngjae calling him _Jaebummie_. 

He stayed close to the bathroom, wanting to make sure Youngjae went back to Mark’s room without a scratch. And when he came out, he looked like he washed his face. He looked a tiny bit sober and Jaebum was a little disappointed. He’d never admit that he wanted to mess with Youngjae a little, see what he says and does if Jaebum pushed some buttons.

“Jaebummie,” he didn’t slur the pet name this time, but it didn’t fail to make Jaebum want to giggle. Youngjae rubbed his eyes, and Jaebum secured an arm around his waist and they walked to Mark’s room. “You smell so bad, Jaebummie,” his giggles, this close, only got cuter. 

When he reached Mark’s room, Jaebum laid him on Mark’s bed where he saw the side that was already messy. He couldn’t help but feel a heat rise up in his chest. Does being friends with Youngjae mean that he gets to sleep next to you? _sign me up! ___

____

____

 

He looked at Youngjae and watched him get settled in, his thighs getting illuminated in the moon light, making them look incredibly soft, Jaebum wished he could touch. “Good night, Jaebummie.” Of course, that made his heart skip; sleepy, sweet, tired voice giving him a pet name. He’s a weak man. 

“Goodnight, Jae,” he wasn’t sure if he heard it, but he said it back and left the room before he would get on Youngjae and start kissing him silly.

He wanted him, he wanted every part of him. Every beautiful part, he wants to touch and kiss and fuck. He closed the door to his room and got busy on himself. He may not have Youngjae, but his hands does the trick just fine. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> tbh any kind of comment is welcome haha. im sorry the chapters are short, i cant really write long chapters like other writers do. but i hope this will do. 
> 
> and yes, the next chapter will be the one that made me write this entire fic :) i just needed to get these 2 "intro" chs out of the way
> 
> thank you for reading!! im on tumblr! same as this username


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum got home later than he usually did, he’s waited to get home to his comfortable mattress ever since he got up this morning but his boss wanted him to stay for a few more hours. Something about the other shift worker not coming in today, but he wasn’t in a place to say no to more money. 

He opened the door to the apartment and saw that it was empty, it’s unusual because Mark would be up playing video games on the TV around this time. He walked to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he heard a noise. It probably came from Mark’s room and Jaebum wondered if Mark had brought someone home. It was something that Jaebum liked to forget, but he knew what Mark’s…voice sounded like when he was alone and this was not it. This is softer, delicate, loud and it made something in Jaebum’s stomach turn. He walked closer but he saw that Mark’s room is empty…

_Who the fuck is masturbating in my room?_

Jaebum was about to kick the door open and see who had the nerve to be in his room but stopped when he heard his name being called out and it clicked. The same voice that teased Jaebum in the night, a drunken voice, called out his name while he was…jerking off…in his room…

Jaebum walked closer and slowly, he opened the door bit by bit, enough to see inside the room. And there he was, _on his bed_ , laying down _naked_ , looking gorgeous from head to toe. He was panting, eyes shut, and his lips were bit in an attempt to keep his voice down, an attempt that was unsuccessful. His grip was tight and his movement was slow. “Jae,” he said, his fingers moving up and slowly circling the head. “Jaebummie,” he breathed out, so slowly and softly that Jaebum thought his imagination was playing a trick on him. 

He teased himself, slowly and it was sinful to watch. It stirred something in Jaebum that made him wild. He couldn’t believe this day, he finds the guy that’s been on his mind for nearly a week now naked and masturbating in his bed, moaning his name! Should he stop him? Should he stay put and watch? His dick really wanted the second option… 

So he stayed and watched, and found his hands travelling down on himself. He tried his best to not make any noise as to not startle Youngjae, he wanted to see the whole show. It was incredibly hot and he loved it. It got his body twitching, his voice had Jaebum trembling with the way the way he would slur out his name.

The way the boy moved his hand, the way his fingers wrapped around, the delicate yet tight grip was addicting to watch. Just as addicting as Youngjae’s face, the small smile that played on his face from time to time and the way his mouth would open, leaving Jaebum to look at the sinful shape of his lips. They looked so kissable, so ready to please. And Yonugjae’s neck, oh Jaebum would love to bite his neck right at this moment.

As Youngjae reached his orgasm, he didn’t even try to keep his voice down, his hand moved faster and faster, his panting was faster, his hips bucked up, he threw his head back and shut his eyes as he reached his peak. Jaebum was slowly reaching his peak as well, listening to Youngjae’s voice was enough to drive him wild. His voice, like always, was enchanting. Jaebum wished he could hear it all the time, he was sure he would come the second he would hear his voice. 

As Youngjae laid on Jaebum’s bed trying to get his breathing back to a steady rate, he played with the come on his stomach and smiled to himself, almost giggling. And then Jaebum heard something that he thought he hated, but as it left Youngjae’s lips, he found that there was nothing hotter.

“Daddy,” he whispered, closed his eyes and a smile of satisfaction played on his lips. He put an arm above his head and started laughing. “I can’t believe I did this!” 

**

After Jaebum cleaned up in the bathroom, he walked out to see Youngjae in the kitchen, playing with his phone. 

The sound from the bathroom door closing shook Youngjae out of his thoughts and he looked at Jaebum as if he’d seen a ghost. “You’re home?!” 

“I am,” Jaebum wanted to play it off, see how Youngjae would react.

“How long have you been here?” his voice was shaky, and he swallowed hard.

“Long enough,” Jaebum smirked and walked to his room. He laid on the bed, where Youngjae was naked not even ten minutes ago. He smiled at the memory of the boy in all his beautiful self on his bed. His beautiful thighs were what Jaebum’s eyes landed on first, luscious and he imagined that his head would fit perfectly between them, his bicep is what he saw next, soft and looked strong enough to give a good grip. And Youngjae’s stomach, flat, soft and looked incredibly kissable. Jaebum’s eyes went back up at Youngjae’s hair, wet from sweat and covering half his face, his mouth open and looking soft and too good to not be kissed. The boy was beautiful from head to toe!

**

Jaebum headed to the lab and swiped his ID to get in, a red light flashed and Jaebum was confused. So he swiped again and the same thing happened. He tried cleaning his ID and swiping again, yet there was a flash of red on the monitor. He was getting frustrated because he wanted to finish up his trials and get home quickly to see what Youngjae has been doing. 

If he’s going to give him another show…

But he wasn’t granted access to the lab anymore and he was about to tear the door down. So he walked to the professor’s office and opened the door in anger and found the professor watching videos and laughing. The prick. 

“Ah, Jaebum,” he paused the video. “What can I do for you?” 

“Why is my ID not working for the lab?” he hated this guy, he was smug and proud and thought he was better than everyone in this university. He didn’t like Jaebum in particular, Jaebum thought he had no reason to dislike him as they’ve never spoke for longer than five minutes, but he did anyway.

“Your research is no longer approved by the board.” He said it so easily, so smug, it pissed Jaebum off.

“What do you mean?” There was a thumping inside of Jaebum’s head that he couldn’t tame.

“I mean, you’re no longer allowed to continue your research,” the professor said as he went back to watching the videos. 

“Bu-but it’s been approved! Multiple times by multiple professors!” he couldn’t help the raise in his tone.

“You need to calm down, kid.” Jaebum wanted to knock that annoyed look off his face. The only thing that was stopping him from kicking his guts in was the fact that he was the head of the student research board. 

“Professor,” he tried to reason with the calmest voice he could manage. “Why has my approval been stripped? Have I done something wrong?” he was close to crying at this point.

The professor looked at him with a sour look, “You’re wasting time. Your theory could never be proven, your methods are unethical, you have done no proper research or preparations.” Every word hit Jaebum like a sword through his heart. This strange man is telling him a lot of things that no one has brought up before. He’s had his project looked at by many of his seniors, no one questioned him. In fact, they all praised him and his thinking to work around many obstacles like time and convenience. He thought he was doing a good job. “It’s all unprofessional and you should know better by now.”

Jaebum didn’t know what to say, he was stunned. The head of the department is telling him that basically everything that he’s doing is wrong. Everything that he spent the whole year on has been a waste of time. Everything that he sacrificed has been a waste of time. 

Jaebum left without a word. He got on the bus back home and sat in stunned silence. He didn’t know what to even think. His career has been a joke this entire time and no one warned him. Not one person told him to maybe use another method of testing to get different results when they got something unexpected. How can the other members of the project not tell him? How could his seniors not warn him? How could the other _professors_ that checked on him multiple times throughout the semester not say anything? Did everyone want him to fail?

Was he this big of a joke? 

He sat on the bus praying to god that he doesn’t cry on a bus full of people. He tried to focus on the scenery instead, on the conversations around him but none of them were what Jaebum wanted. 

He wanted to go home and just cry and let all of this stress out. He needed to clear his head because if he doesn’t it will fail him and it will combust. 

“…Look at him!” he heard behind him a girl giggling. 

“He’s so cute!” another one chimed in. 

“Oh my god do you think he’s real?” 

“Request him!” 

“Should I?”

“Yes! Look at him! He’s gorgeous!”

“What if he doesn’t like me?” _Ah, a dating app_ , Jaebum thought.

“He doesn’t have to like you. He comes over, you cuddle for 20-30 minutes and then he leaves. No liking necessary!” _A cuddling app?_

“Gosh, okay! I did it!” She was excited, and her happy voice made Jaebum feel a little better. 

A little. 

“You get to cuddle up to a cute boy, I’m so jealous!” Her friend was doing a fake sad voice. 

“Don’t worry, you can cuddle up to Youngjae the day after!” they both giggled but Jaebum couldn’t register anything after the girl said the name. Could it be… _his_ Youngjae?

It’s not like he has an uncommon name, but her saying the name made Jaebum’s attention snap all focus on his Jae. 

Cuddling with Youngjae… Jaebum pictured it; _watching movies with the cute boy in his embrace, brushing the hair off his face and kissing his cheek at random times. He would hate it because it disrupts the movie and Jaebum would smile and kiss him more just to mess with him. Youngjae would pause the movie and turn to Jaebum, sitting in his lap, with his hands on Jaebum’s chest slowly moving upwards towards his neck all the way to hold his face in his hands, looking down on him with heated lust. A smirk that would make Jaebum gulp. Eventually Youngjae would reach down to Jaebum, kissing him so slightly and softly, just to tease him, grinding down on Jaebum slowly. And suddenly laughing and getting off of Jaebum, sending him an air kiss and running off somewhere else in the apartment._

He fucking needs this.

He turned around to the girls and they both stopped talking, they looked like school girls so this should be easy. “Ladies,” he turned on the charm he hasn’t used in years and they loved it, their cheeks heating up immediately. “I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation,” they turned even redder. “Would you mind showing me this Youngjae?”

They looked at each other hesitantly, but eventually they showed Jaebum. He wanted to leap in the middle of this goddamn bus. 

There he was. There he fucking was! His Jae. Smiling so wide and looking gorgeous that Jaebum wanted to pull him out of the photo and kiss him silly.

“Thank you, ladies,” he winked and they started their giggling again. 

He downloaded the app when he turned back to his seat. _You’re mine, Youngjae._

**

Jaebum sat on his couch, an empty apartment with a silence that was too loud. He sat thinking of all the things he did wrong for his research to go so wrong. He stood up and went to his room to look at his data. He couldn’t see the problem but he realized that he couldn’t actually see at all; everything was too blurry and he realized he was crying. 

He sat on the floor defeated. He didn’t know what to do. This was everything he’d been working for. It’s all…gone. But where’s the mistake? He got up again and looked at the notes. He looked at whatever his eye caught and there was nothing wrong with any of it. WHERE ARE THE MISTAKES? WHERE WERE THEY?! 

He scrambled to find the right data. He didn’t know where his eyes landed, they just wanted to catch something. 

HOW ARE THESE IMPROPER THEORIES?! HOW COULD THEY BE WRONG WHEN THE RESEARCH PROVES THEM RIGHT?! “WHAT THE FUCK?!” he screamed. He screamed every cuss word he could think of at the moment, he wanted to let something out because he felt bound in place and he’s about to lose his shit even more. 

He sat on the floor once more and cried. What now? How can he graduate with an honorable mention? He doesn’t want to be average, he wanted something next to his name. He’s been working so hard for this. He defied his family for a career in this and then he’s going to graduate like this?

Fuck!

He laid on the floor when his eyes started to hurt. 

He heard his phone buzz, and he thought it probably was his manager calling to tell him about a shift change. Who else would call?

When he got up to check the phone when he saw it was just an email, he chuckled. He actually thought someone would call him.

But he also saw the CuddlyBuddy app on his phone and remembered Youngjae. Oh! Youngjae…

He opened up the app and made a profile, he didn’t put his real name in fear of someone finding him. He used the name “def_s” and started his search for Youngjae. He searched directly by name and he saw him. He clicked and read his profile: 

Name: Youngjae  
Age: 20  
Hometown: Seoul  
About Me: You can request me for a cuddle for any reason. You don’t have to justify it; people go through all kinds of misfortunes everyday. And some people just really need a hug every now and then and that’s totally okay. I also really like smoothies and soft hugs. 

_Can he be any cuter?!_

Jaebum saw the request button and his thumb tapped faster than his mind could comprehend. 

**

While Jaebum waited, he surfed the internet to make the time pass faster when he got an email from one of the researchers studying under him. They asked why their lab was cancelled and Jaebum got frustrated again. He didn’t want to hear anything about school at all for the rest of the day. He wanted to watch a movie while holding Youngjae and kissing his neck. 

And then the door bell buzzed and Jaebum’s felt lightheaded. That was way too fast, did he fly here?! 

He walked to the door and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at himself in the small mirror on the wall next to the door. He still looked puffy and like he’d been crying, but what can he do now. 

He opened the door and there he stood, confused and and beautiful. He tilted his head to the side, “You really did…” Jaebum didn’t miss the small smile that played on his lips.

“Come in,” Youngjae was hesitant at first, but he eventually walked in. 

“I thought Mark was pranking me again,” his eyes didn’t leave the floor. 

“It’s just me,” Jaebum took his hand and walked him to the couch. “I’ve had an awful day so can we just…get started?” He wanted to talk a little before they got close, but when he looked at Youngjae he wanted his arms around him. He looked at him and he felt an emptiness inside him, he wanted Youngjae to fill it. He wanted an embrace, someone to show that they cared. 

“Yea,” Youngjae breathed as he took off his jacket and took Jaebum in his arms. “You look like you’ve had a bad day,” Jaebum’s face was tucked in Youngjae’s neck, taking in his sweet scent. It calmed him, along with the warmth and the fact that someone is hugging him, shielding him from the evils of the world. 

One of Youngjae’s hands were in Jaebum’s hair, the other was wrapped tightly around his waist pulling Jaebum closer every now and then. Jaebum loved it! 

“Wanna sit?” Jaebum nodded. Jaebum thought they’d sit on the couch, but Youngjae took Jaebum’s hand and guided him to Jaebum’s room. With his heart about to fall out of his chest, Jaebum sat on the bed, hoping Youngjae wouldn’t say anything about the paper mess on the floor, and Youngjae patted the spot next to him. He propped up pillows and he snuggled in under the covers. 

“Is that a part of your job duty?” Jaebum chuckled. 

“Only for you,” he breathed as he tugged on Jaebum’s sleeve. And Jaebum couldn’t refuse, he didn’t think he would ever have the strength to refuse anything Youngjae asked of him with those eyes. 

So he shifted close to him and Youngjae wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close, laying his cheek on his head. “You’re warm,” he didn’t know why he said that, Jaebum hasn’t voice his random thoughts in a long time. 

It could be that he felt comfortable. And safe. 

Youngjae hummed, and petted Jaebum’s hair, giving it a kiss here and there while Jaebum felt like he was about to fall asleep in Youngjae’s embrace. 

“Jaebum?” Youngjae whispered and Jaebum hummed in response. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” Jaebum thought about it, does he really want Youngjae to know how much of a failure he is? They’re doing so well…

“School,” Youngjae let out an ‘mhm’ and Jaebum waited for his brain to come up with a less pathetic way of telling his crush that he’s failed. “It’s stressful.” Nice.

“Of course it is!” he gave Jaebum’s head a small kiss. “And with your research, I’m sure you’re even more stressed than others,” he nodded in Youngjae’s chest. “I’m amazed how you could do everything you’re doing and like, not have one grey hair!” That got Jaebum to laugh. 

Youngjae slid in a little to be leveled with Jaebum, “I like when you laugh.” With a hand around his neck and the other under Jaebum’s jaw, Youngjae brought their faces together and landed a small kiss on Jaebum’s cheek.

“I like you,” he randomly blurted out and Youngjae chuckled and gave him another kiss. 

“Yea, I figured.” 

They spent the rest of the day in Jaebum’s bed, cuddling and talking about nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im sorry this is late but at least it's long...kinda? im thinking the next chapter might be the last and if not then definitely the one after it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short fluff

Jaebum woke up to silence and a warm heaviness on him, he moved his head to see Youngjae in a deep sleep with his arm on Jaebum’s waist and his head in Jaebum’s chest. A smile crept on his face when he saw how peaceful Youngjae looked. So he threw an arm around him and snuggled up close, kissing the crown of Youngjae’s head and falling asleep easier than he had in a long time. 

The second time Jaebum woke up, he was awakened by soft sounds and soft touches. When his eyes focused, he saw Youngjae leaning on his arm and his fingers running down Jaebum’s arms as though they were something delicate and they might break if his touch was less delicate than it already was. 

He instantly felt better when Youngjae leaned down and gave his cheek a kiss, “Good morning.” 

Jaebum felt like doing something bold, all this energy is making him want to bounce off the walls. His hand, secured at the back of Youngjae’s nape, pulled him down and gave him a proper kiss. And Jaebum could add this moment to the list of incredible things that happened in his life, it’s a short list, but he adds what matters. 

A kiss was many of the things he wanted to do to Youngjae ever since he met him, he wanted to feel the plump lips on his, the incredibly soft and pink lips. And they didn’t disappoint; the kiss was too good to be true. Youngjae hesitated at first, maybe he thought this was moving a little fast, but then he kissed Jaebum and it seemed like everything else was forgotten. The satisfied noises he was making were making Jaebum’s confidence skyrocket. His fingers brushing and tugging Jaebum’s hair assured Jaebum that it was okay to go further. So he pulled the younger boy on top of him, securing him in place with his hands on his hips. Youngjae, being a tease, interlocked his fingers with Jaebum’s and brought them over his head, pinning them up, and leaning down ghosting his lips over Jaebum’s. “Do you want more?” he whispered. Jaebum could barely let out a coherent sound, he wanted to touch, get his fingers on any part of Youngjae. Now.

So Jaebum did what he does best, he takes what he wants; control. “Oh yea!” he flipped them over, with Youngjae smirking and biting his lips. He leaned down for another kiss filled with quiet moans coming from Youngjae, sounds which traveled all the way down to Jaebum’s groin.

He felt his heart race, each beat felt like drums in a stadium and he was the only one there. He wanted to breathe, yet he couldn’t care about anything but Youngjae’s lips. They tasted better than anything Jaebum has tasted, they made him feel bubbly inside, a certain dizziness that he loved over ruled him. 

Alas, he really needed to breathe, so he released Youngjae from his kisses and he took in his neck as prisoner. He kissed down his throat until he came down to the mole, he loved it. It made Youngjae so unique, it was right in the middle of his neck. So he gave it a peck and kept going down, realizing that they are both still wearing clothes when the shirt came between him and his attack on Youngjae’s neck. 

He started rolling the shirt upwards and he saw a peek of what he remembered as the most gorgeous skin and Youngjae’s hands on his stopped him. Jaebum stopped, confused, he looked at Youngjae and saw the most adorable face he’s ever seen. His face flushed and his eyes barely meeting Jaebum’s. But back to the subject at hand, Youngjae just refused Jaebum’s touch, and if Youngjae wasn’t moaning a second ago Jaebum would actually think that he didn’t want this. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Um…” he swallowed and brushed his hair off his face. “It’s just that…” 

He didn’t know what could be wrong, everything they did was consensual, Youngjae was the one who started kissing him (his face, but he wanted other things), and Youngjae was the one who did things he’s not supposed to with customers. But could it be because Jaebum is Mark’s roommate that he felt the need to be extra nice and things just lead to something he didn’t want?

“It’s okay, you can tell me.” Jaebum got off of Youngjae and sat next to him. 

“It’s just that… I don’t do this,” with a pouty lip, he pointed between him and Jaebum. “Not unless it’s after the third date at least,” he was so quiet, so shy and delicate, that Jaebum wanted to take him in his arms and kiss his hair.

“I understand,” he can’t push him to do things he didn’t want to do but he’s confused because Youngjae was the one that asked if Jaebum wanted more. “Why’d you ask if I wanted more?” did he change his mind and this was just an excuse?

“I’m fine if I’m the one doing things, being in control. Not the other way around.”

“I understand,” he held Youngjae’s hand in his and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He did understand, Youngjae has obviously been through something that makes his trust harder to achieve. “There will be plenty of time for that later.”

When Jaebum said the last word, Youngjae’s face changed. He smiled. “Later?”

Jaebum smirked, wanting to tease him and see the cute blush all over his face again and again. “Don’t you want to go on the three dates?” Youngjae nodded slowly, his smile taking over. Jaebum leaned in closer and whispered, “And three after that?” He kissed his jaw, his neck, his ear, “And three after that?” Youngjae giggled and Jaebum pulled him back into bed, laughing along with him and enjoying his presence. They may not do anything sexual for a bit, but he can wait. He’s happy to be with Youngjae, just being around him made Jaebum’s mood better, brighter. 

For the cutest boy on earth, he’ll wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wanted to post this bc its been a while since i posted and it will probably be a little more since ill write a decent chapter. i have an exam every week for the next 3 weeks so i wont be writing. i hope this will be enough til then! wish me luck :)
> 
> i said before that if this isnt the last ch then the next will be the last and it looks like there will be 2 more.  
> sorry for any grammar mistakes its last and i dont have a beta


End file.
